


pronouns

by sourcheeks



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Mentor/Protégé, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: Sonny and Dustin have a talk about gender.Mostly kayfabe compliant but set in my fun little fantasy world where Sonny and Dustin were more than a one off tag.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	pronouns

"So how does it work, exactly?" Dustin frowns, brow creasing. 

"It's like - okay. I'm a guy, right? Most of the time." Sonny pursed her lips, trying to think of how best to explain it in 50 year old cishet man talk. "Except sometimes when I'm a woman."

"And are you gay when you're a woman too?" Dustin seems to quickly rethink the question. "Or - is that personal?"

Sonny laughed. "I'm not a lesbian if that's what you mean. I guess I'm always a gay man, just - you know, sometimes I'm not totally a man and that's fine. It's complicated."

Dustin patted Sonny's forearm. "Let me tell you something, young lady," Dustin said in the voice he used when he was about to impart some of his Old Southern Man Wisdom. "Most everything worth knowing is complicated."

Sonny smiled, lying her hand over Dustin's and squeezing it affectionately. "You're right."

"See, you say that like I'm wrong about shit," Dustin joked. Sonny laughed and pushed him lightly. 

"Shut up, you're too much." She giggled, shaking her head. "Seriously though, thanks for talking to me."

"We're a team. And it's important to communicate with your partner."

"It is, yeah. You're a really good partner." Sonny smiled. "One of the best I've ever had."

"Aw, now, you're gonna get me flustered." Dustin chuckled. "So how will I know when I should call you what?"

"I'll tell you," Sonny reassured. "Plus pronouns aren't a huge deal for me. I don't like being called they, but I don't mind being called he when I'm a woman or she when I'm a man. For some people it's a huge trigger for their dysphoria, but I don't really have any dysphoria."

"I don't know what that is," Dustin admitted. 

"Gender dysphoria is when a transgender person feels anything from mild discomfort to extreme anxiety about something related to their gender. Being misgendered is a pretty common source of dysphoria, plus stuff like height and facial hair and voice and breasts. But not everyone has it."

"Like how you don't."

"Like how I don't," she confirmed. "It's not that I dislike being a man. It's just that sometimes I prefer being a woman."

"I think I get it." Dustin nodded. "I mean - I don't. Probably never will. But I don't need to get you to respect you."

"You really are a breath of fresh air." Sonny chuckled. "I mean, full disclosure, I wasn't thrilled to get teamed up with some cishet white dude. But you're great."

Dustin nods and Sonny can tell he doesn't know what cishet means but he doesn't ask. She knew sometimes she'd drop terms he had obviously never heard before only for him to have at least a basic knowledge of them a few days later. It was sweet how hard he tried. 

"You should go." Sonny glanced at the monitor. "It's almost time for your match."

"Right." Dustin stood, grabbing his overly complicated entrance jacket. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Dust." Sonny smiled, sending her tag team partner off with a hug. 

Looked like she wouldn't have to be finding a new partner after all. 


End file.
